


不正经与假无情

by noalternative



Category: seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ
Genre: M/M, R15
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalternative/pseuds/noalternative





	不正经与假无情

交代材料一：  
当我被告知，我需要写一份交代材料，在这分秒必争、命如草芥的时代，花大量时间回忆过去、悔过自新、组织语言以写一份声情并茂、内容详实的交代材料时，我是很怀疑的。  
首先，帝鬼军内位列我之右的人寥寥无几，这么屈指可数的人让我交代这么一件大家视而不见的事情真是无聊透顶，我着实想不明白为何有人要知道这么个事。  
其次，就是这份材料的主要内容：交代我和一濑红莲中佐的不正当关系。我查过字典后，又仔细琢磨了一下，在一般语境中，不正当关系究竟指什么样的关系。于此我当然可以问心无愧地说，我和一濑中佐没有任何不正当关系。一濑中佐自小至大都是我的好朋友、好同学、好下级、好伙伴，勤劳勇敢，敬业奉献，是帝鬼军各小分队学习的楷模与榜样。我和如此模范的一濑中佐能有什么不正当关系呢。我地毯式搜索我的记忆，能数出来的，不外乎开一濑中佐玩笑、偷拍一濑中佐黑照、在会议上无条件庇护一濑中佐等等不劳烦上面几个大人物兴师动众的小事而已。  
所以在我百思不得其解之时，我请教了一下另一位当事人——一濑中佐本人。一濑中佐几乎怒不可遏。在我看来，引起他生气的缘由是没什么可说的事却小题大做，他这人风风火火，该是讨厌这种形式套路。虽然他自己说，他气我装傻充愣。我能装什么傻，我向他耸耸肩。他几乎气急败坏：“他们还不是要你交代那档子事儿。”  
我恍然但是没大悟，反而更加疑惑了：怎么不关心一下鬼咒武器投入战斗中的获胜率，反而关心起来帝鬼军内少将是不是和中佐性交过了？  
我写到这里，红莲（允许我称呼其为红莲，一濑中佐毕竟要多写几个字，战争期间效率至上）皱皱眉，他眉浓，皱起来如岚光抹黛新。我时不时爱逗弄他，也有偏爱瞧他这个表情的原因。比如，此刻，我看他皱皱眉，荡起了对人类本质特性的无限冲动，就不太把持得住。  
我们再说回红莲，红莲认为我在材料中使用“性交”一词很不妥，显得我们不理智、不自律且轻易让步于自我的动物本能。我尝试用几个同义词替换“性交”一词，比如做爱，这使这篇材料读起来过于富有文学色彩，为了保持它作为一篇帝鬼军少将交代材料的特性，我决定保留“性交”一词的使用。  
思虑至此，我认为很有必要讨论一下，我写这篇材料的动机。上级命令我交代与红莲的不正当关系，我们来探讨一下我和红莲的关系成分，诚如前文所言：  
1\. 我们一块长大，是好同学、好朋友、好上下级、好伙伴。  
2\. 我们保持频率不定、长短不一、次数数不清的性交关系。  
两条关系泾渭分明，决不能说前一条崇高感人，后一条卑鄙龌龊，毕竟我们与之对抗的敌人并非有着强烈性交需求的种族，因而性交可以认为是一种人类方自我身份认同的实现途径，这样看来，我和红莲性交的意义，便不止于两个青年男人互相纾解需求，而具备了更为广泛、更为博大的家国情怀。  
当然，上面的人排斥我和红莲的性交关系，如果从刻板印象的角度来看，我倒是很能理解。因为据我观察，大部分人（男）和他们的好朋友、好伙伴的关系最高水平都仅仅停留在互骂对方傻逼的程度（但在此我必须指出，红莲私下里没少骂我傻逼，所以这一层社交关系在我们这里也是完备的），他们并不把性交这档事摆上台面。因此显得我和红莲的情谊就很不伦不类。如果换个角度，往公元前的西方世界考虑一下，古希腊罗马还是有不少亦师亦友也保持着肉体关系的男性，这样一想，我和红莲的所作所为就完全是效仿古人遗风，在解决实际需要之外，就多了一层美学意义。  
红莲对于我这套论述很是不满，但更可能的情况是他的不满来自于对我个人，而非我的论述。我们俩再怎么是经年的哥们儿，被一个男人一而再再而三地上了，还是会有那么些古代诗人怀才不遇之情。更何况我比红莲生日小几个月，我们俩身高相仿，体格上他或许还壮实一些。而且他对自己总是怀有帝鬼军旧生代后宫王的自豪，所以对于自己屈居人下的境况怨怼满怀。我就这么跟他解释：“你看，这帝鬼军里模样出众性情可人的小姑娘一抓一把，你一濑中佐招招手，乐意的多着呐。可说我们打仗为了什么？肯定不是为了在人类内部殃及小姑娘。放别人眼里，你是一祸害，我也好不到哪儿去，你我情谊多年，不会为了这档子事就一拍两散，凑一块了，说得好听是高山流水，说得不好听是沆瀣一气——好歹咱恶人自有恶人磨，该着了对不对？”  
红莲沉默了好一会儿，夜色漫上他的脸，仿佛他抽了一根尼古丁很重的烟，焦雾一样的水汽在他面孔前隐隐浮动，我那时恍然间以为自己不过深陷南柯一梦而已。

说那时，这是要交代我和红莲这段“高山流水”的关系的开端。一开始我也没打算说出来，那场景有些感伤，感伤又千丝万缕，有乡愁，有情愁，有不可知明天的惶然，它们大多与这份材料的中心无关，所以我拿捏不准是否该说。如今我说出来，令我这份材料的时间顺序十分错乱，也就有那么些魔幻现实主义的味道。  
那天也很魔幻现实主义。约摸着该是三四年前，我记不清了。我和红莲一次结伴出任务，在深山老林里，那树林密极了，到了迎风坡竟然人觉得无从下脚。那几天天气潮，水汽升平的，适逢山上冷，山上便雾气憧憧，有些地方石巨山高密不透风，竟然还结了霜。这次任务之前几天，红莲受了很重的伤，医生再三叮嘱他伤口不应沾水，可惜人力无法抗天，这种条件下，红莲伤口还是感染了。  
说来这地方也鬼魅，树林密密匝匝的，有时还掩盖了来路，我和红莲山上转了一天，只得心不甘情不愿地承认：我们迷路了。如果放在平时，也实在不必担忧，我和红莲都是六道轮回里混沌过一遭唯独少了“死”这一果的恶鬼，人生迷途万千条，眼前这条不足为道。可眼下红莲伤口感染，发着高烧，这就让我二人看来如同荒野中一根苇草般渺小，我自然也没什么心去讲大道理。  
我找到一个岩洞，带着红莲在洞口休息。他浑身高热，内里却是冷的，嘴唇苍白又颤抖着，像两片初冬霜打的枯叶。我见状就只好搂着他，他体格比我壮实，要搂住他实在困难。伤口凭借常识给他处理完毕，这高烧实在难退。而后他便昏迷了过去。他昏迷时外面风起云涌，风云撞击了几下凉气，俄而倾盆大雨便至。雨滴大如豆，落在地上噼噼啪啪，好像整座山都要被炸开一样。红莲被这雨水吵醒，神智不太清醒。  
他说话不利索，眼睛几乎没有睁开，颤抖着问我：“你是谁？”  
我如实相告：“柊深夜。”  
他大抵是放心了，笑了笑：“我们在哪儿？什么时候能回去？”  
我答：“不知道。等雨停，再找找出路。”  
他神情疲惫：“怎么这么吵？”  
我答：“我刚刚说了，下雨了。”  
他向周围张了张手，好像要抓什么。我极目四野，也为什么可为他所用的，便把自己的手递给他。他抓住我手倒是安心了，把我的手连同他的手一同扣在他的伤口上。他声音不太响亮，也犹豫：“深夜，我感觉不太好。我感觉回不去了。”  
我很是迷茫，又心酸，我认识他这么久，何曾见他如此。我说：“回？回哪儿去？”  
他说：“回往昔。回故乡。我的往昔没多好，更不知道故乡对我有什么羁绊。我就觉得现在有一种强烈的、怀旧的情绪叫我回去。我不知道回哪儿去。我的过去没什么可留恋的。”  
他说完这句话就睁开了眼睛，他的眼睛仿似紫笼烟暮，那一刻我觉得那种强烈的、怀旧的情绪也一下攫住了我的心脏。我一只手抱住他还在颤抖的身体，一只手上下抚摸着他平滑的后背，用我自己都难以想象的煽情口吻说：“没有关系。我在这儿。我还在这儿。回到我这儿来。”  
他笑了。  
据红莲自己说，他这个笑的含义是对我二人多年情谊心生欣慰之情。我当时很尴尬，心想一不做二不休，况且红莲那个笑实在令人感到一种极具诱惑性的好看，我便将在他后背上的手上移几十公分，挪到他后脑处，开始吻他。  
看到这里，就将我和红莲的关系盖棺定论为我意志力不坚定，是十分片面的。因为我们接吻时，我发誓我心里只有一丝丝邪念的雏形。我们这个吻一开始就带有较量的意味，那也就不存在浅尝辄止的问题。红莲的鼻息扑在我脸上，睫毛也偶尔蹭一下，我痒不可耐，就把舌头伸进他的嘴里，去勾他的舌头。拜多年了解所赐，我俩的舌头相性很好，所以唇舌的接触很连贯。我是卯足了劲儿去吻红莲的，因此感到他的腰在我手臂上一点点柔软下来时，胜利感充盈我心。  
我们分开，唾液还连成长长的一条银丝在半空中荡着。红莲看我的眼神不甘，像是只被羚羊踢了的狮子。他眼神愈发凶狠，我被他盯得有些发毛，就在这时，他又扑上来咬住我的嘴唇，我只好伸出舌头舔舔被他咬的伤口，他就敏捷地伸出舌头把我向他嘴里邀，我的舌头进入他的口腔后，他又开始咬我的舌头，这个吻又凶狠又混乱，要我现在来看，里面包含了红莲极大的不甘心的成分。  
外面雨势滂沱，天色愈发深沉，时候接近凌晨，却比午夜时还要黑。地上阴阴潮潮的，我哪里舍得要红莲躺在地上，他受着伤，就算他自己同意，我也是一万个不干。我听见自己跟红莲说：“你坐上来，骑我。”  
红莲看着我眼神满是鄙夷，他或许觉得我们第一次我就要求骑乘过分了些。但我素来不是纵欲之人，我猜红莲多少能明白我的好意。他有些别扭，手就在我身上乱扒，乱扒是一种明显低效的行为。他扒完我衬衫的扣子时，才后知后觉自己的衣服都被我褪尽了。红莲本人并不是十分白，但他是个男人，白就不构成审美的必备要素，微微泛着小麦的颜色也很诱人（这是经验性的总结而非当时的感触，毕竟黑灯瞎火，饶是我视力好，也不敢妄下断论）。他手臂和大腿肌肉都十分紧致敦实，脱了衣服就能发现他确实是比我壮实的，胸肌腹肌都生长得形状那样好，纵使有点点疤痕列于其上，只是平添了栉风沐雨一般的美感而已，并不妨碍它成为一具令人遐想万分的躯体。  
说实话，红莲在我对面已经光溜溜的，除了受伤的地方绑着绷带。但这绷带是我自己亲手绑的，一想到这儿，我就感到下体又胀大了几分。由于相识多年，我对红莲很是有些同甘共苦的心思，我绝不能放任他一人光着，因而我就开始大义凛然地脱我自己的裤子。  
红莲正眼瞧了一下我的阴茎，他明显一滞。事后他解释那一滞是因为任何男人面对自己老友的阴茎要进入自己这件事，都会需要强大的心理建设，而不是因为我大。  
写到这里，红莲已经几近出离愤怒，他当然不觉得我们这种关系有何不妥，但在交代材料里写得清清楚楚，仍然令他感到不悦。  
于是，对于我们如何进行前戏，如何事后清理，中间来过几次，换没换体位，诸如此类的事情我就不再多提。但我清楚地记得，在那晚某一次中途，我不忍红莲就着骑在我身上的位置的辛苦，于是用力向上顶他，顶得很深，那里又有些皱褶，敏感得出奇，红莲就开始微微地抖。即使在性交的过程中，我们汗流浃背，但不可否认的是，山间夜晚奇凉，伴着不时吹过的骤风，偶尔就教人披着一身汗冷下来。每当这时，红莲的乳首就变得十分敏感，兀兀地立着，因为之前被我含过，过分的红，看起来很欢迎我再度光临。于是我便欣然赴之。  
“你这人……”他倒抽一口凉气，因为我那一下顶得很是地方，他爽得整个人脖颈都绷直了，那弧度，宛若刀刃。“怎么这么贪得无厌？”  
我很委屈，他说这话时，我正尽力在他体内撞击，睾丸撞击在他臀瓣上的声音在这岩洞中空谷传响，比外面将停的雨声响亮得多。我一边吮吸他的乳头一边套弄他的阴茎，我应该手法不错，他的手扶着我的背，间或挠几下发泄情欲，而且这挠几下多半带有鼓励性质。  
他说我贪心，大概是不满我这三管齐下呗。  
我抬头想要反驳他，透过他却看到洞外雨停了，一片雾气白茫茫，看什么都不看清楚。红莲就坐在我身上，我面前，他配合我的节奏而起落，被汗水沾湿的头发在一片空白之中晃动，格外明显。他的头发上的汗水滴落在我身上，这竟然比任何一个吻都教我出神。  
那天早晨我们结伴下山。雨过天晴，映照群山，霁色千峰。  
山风阵阵，林中莎莎作响。下山的小路狭窄，只容一人通过，我便让红莲走在我前面。走了一半，他突然停下回头看我。  
“看什么？”我问。  
“没什么。”他伸手指指远处霁色的山峰，说：“像你的眼睛。”  
我叹了口气。红莲说这话时十分真诚，刹那就让我着了道。他真让我无可奈何。

再后来，如前文所交代，我们的肉体关系一路延续下来至今。但我需要指出，这期间我和红莲算得上克己奉公，无可指摘。所以我为什么在这里要写这份材料才令我大为不解。  
红莲说，他猜是出于严明军纪的目的，防止人人都像我们这样和自己的战友举行性交。通过我的切身体验来看，和自己的战友（相同性别）性交，非但不会死人，也可畅叙幽怀，并非什么为天下不容的大事。就拿红莲来说，我们都是严于律己的人，因此每一次并不会次数很多，也不会过分激烈。我们的战斗状态丝毫未受影响。当然红莲有时会格外性欲高涨。一般出现在那天的战斗情况千钧一发，我和他有一人死里逃生时，尤以我为甚。晚上干那档子事儿时，他就分外沉默，我怎么逗弄他也不笑，接吻时更如恶犬，咬得我生疼。他也不催促我，只是眼睛周围红着。他一生气，眼睛周围就红。我只好顺应这沉默，更加卖力地干他，直到他打破沉默，直到他从头顶至尾骨一齐缩紧，直到他猛烈地将白浊悉数射在我的小腹上。他那时候温顺地不像他，我就一下下地抚摸着他的头发，双手沾满了他的汗水。而就在不久前，这双手也曾沾满他的精液。

如今为了声情并茂地尽可能还原我和一濑中佐的不正当关系，我刚刚和他举行了一次性交。我在走廊上碰到他，当时我在思索要怎么写这份材料，于是满脑子都是他。我请教他，他好像也收到了这个任务，对我颇有怨言：“我哪里知道？”  
我干脆厚颜无耻一点：“正好我也不知道。咱俩现场实践一下，回去就有的写。”语毕，不由分说地就近把他推进了一个房间。  
我们这一次来得仓促，处理得也就没那么妥帖。他站在地上，上半身趴在桌子上。隔着军服看得出他后背绷得笔直，比他战斗时手里一把剑还要直。我从背后贯穿他，一手扶着他的跨，一手搂住他的腰，我们脸颊贴着脸颊，一同达到高潮。他的精液落在桌子上，星星点点，我笑笑说像银河，立刻被他来了个肘击。至此我这份材料的最初灵感得以斩获。  
我当然要顺便一说，我们随便进的房间是会议室，桌子自然是那环形会议桌。希望看了这份材料的人，能在明天开作战会议时，适当对这个地方产生一些敬畏之心。

我当然知道，让我反思我和红莲关系的原因是什么。总有人觉得我和他要联手做些什么，所以堤防我们过从甚密，想要劝说我们暂停这种关系，分开一下。  
我也认同这种看法，只是这些年来，从死生到爱恨，我和红莲之间有借有贷、亏亏欠欠，彼此的债去了又添，永远没个完的时候。如果我们要分开，分开前就务必要算算这笔孽账。只是这笔孽账太冗杂太繁复，剪不断理还乱，若要真的算清，得花去我的后半生才行。

柊深夜

交代材料二：   
我和柊深夜少将之间的关系，寥寥几句就可交代清楚。上下级，多年朋友。我丝毫不认为在我们之间发生性关系是值得柊家过多关注的事，因此也就不必像柊深夜少将那般洋洋洒洒写一大篇了。  
如果非要我说出我和柊深夜少将有什么不正当的关系，我大概只有一件事可交代。  
那是在名古屋。我们遭遇劲敌，那贵族强得可怖。我身负重伤，但头脑清醒。地板冰冷，我靠着缺了一角的墙，周围残瓦碎砾密布。深夜在走廊不远处，有伤在身，但仍然端举着白虎丸，瞄准敌人。  
我要他快走，不论于公于私。  
他明智果断但却有几分动摇，隔着半个走廊，看着我的眼睛不再平静，像霁色山峰。  
一瞬间我也不想理会眼前的一切：如何脱身，如何保命。我看着他离去的背影，坚定但迟疑。不论坚定还是迟疑，我知道，都是因为我。  
那一刻我无法抑制地感到——这感觉在那一刻令我既快乐又悲伤——我的的确确是深爱着他的。

一濑红莲


End file.
